Attainment
by honechan7892
Summary: lemon; alternet version of chapter 19/20 from "the Age Ol'War", time line 2044/2045; Alucards past struggle for the woman VanHellsing said he would never have... comes to a satisfying conclusion


Hello again!**I debated this for a very long time-I wasn't sure if I should post this fic at all. **

**Like I wrote in the sum, this is an alternate version of chapter 19 "The poor blinded Dead" of _The Age Ol'War_ and let me tell you-there is more, this thing goes on and on until Mina really _has_ to go see the King. I'm not writing more unless it is **_requested_**-I'm not sure how _FAR_ FanFiction Rating Laws let people go...because THIS IS A LEMON! If you are under age- get your horny ass outta here ;) no offense.**

**Hellsing belongs to Kouta Hirano blah, blah I don't own _nothing_-If I did, do you think this would be about Mina Harker? If I owned Hellsing, Alucard would be in my room right now!=.="**

January, 2045

"You're sleeping in my coffin." stated irritably a familiar voice. Mina stopped struggling and snapping her jaws, to blink up at her servant. She had thought he was _dead_, and yet here he was leaning over her with a frown on his handsome face. The vampire's clothes were dusty, his eyes blood shot and he looked in dire need of sleep, but he was _here_.

"You are alive…you're _alive_." She mumbled incredulously.

Harker felt ecstatic, she wanted to kiss him senseless then kick his skinny ass for scaring her out of her mind. His frown seemed to grow, when she reached her hand up and sank her fingers into the wavy, midnight black hair at the back of his neck. Suddenly, she yanked him down and pressed her lips to his fiercely, kissing him with desperation. Mina could feel his fangs pressing against their mashed lips and felt the delicate blow of air when he released a breath in surprise.

"No-" he mumbled when she reached up her other hand to pull him closer by his duster. Mina broke away to nuzzle his cheek strongly.

"Please…" she breathed into Alucard's ear, wrapping her arms up around his neck, before returning to his mouth. He placed his hands around her waist and stood, lifting her up out of the coffin. The lid of his last domain slid back into place, while he held her suspended for a moment, his arms the only force keeping her in the air. Mina only pulled herself up higher using the sheer strength of her arms, to rest her elbows on his shoulders. She then moved her hands back into his hair, steering his head into the right angle, allowing her to deepen the kiss.

Alucard sat back down on the coffin, legs straddling the dark wood, with Mina balancing on one knee.

'_You will regret this._' He thought to her, since she seemed determined to not let him use his mouth for other purposes than kissing.

Mina forced her tongue past his lips like he had done to her, what seemed like ages ago.

'_It's my decision. I want this-please…'_ she answered him, while her fingers moved to the duster's front flaps, pulling it harshly down his arms. Her attempts were frantic and shaky, but she seemed motivated enough to go through with it. The red coat fell to the floor, but when she reached to the buttons of his suit jacket, Alucard stopped her, taking her face strongly in his hands and literally pulling her face away from his.

"You are forgetting who I am. Who _you_ are." He ground out lowly, berating himself for turning down a desperate woman, begging for sex.

Mina turned her head and kissed his glove covered palm. Her lips had slightly warmed do to friction.

The kiss was very comfortable and intimate, and despite the situation, almost loving and innocent.

"You are my servant, and I am the Master of Hellsing, who most likely has been sentenced to death, by the remaining council members." She said in a thick voice, "They must know what I am by now, it is impossible to escape this situation…They have probably already dispatched a letter, demanding my presence at Buckingham." Her eyes were moist and brimming with the last of her human tears, even as her gaze was steady and strong. She was afraid, but Alucard knew she would do it, she would fulfill _Their_ wishes. She would end her own life, her UnLlife, if the King wanted so, and it frightened him…What would he be? Where would he go? What would happen to him and the Police Girl?

The Hellsing Director pulled him closer by the flaps of his suit jacket, till they were again chest to chest. "Please." She whispered, her cheeks tinting red with a furious maidenly blush. The elder vampire said nothing but something in his darkening eyes told her to go for it.

Of course she knew who he was. She never forgot what kind of a monster he had become, how many innocent people he murdered with joy, how violent, vile, conceited he truly was.

But she wanted him nevertheless. Since she was ten, since she first heard his real name, read his 'story', began her long, thorough studies-she had wanted him. And now here she was, selling herself to the most dangerous creature that walked the earth. Alucard would leave her broken and unhappy; Mina had no doubt about it. She would be one of many women, one of many _fucks_, when he would be her first. Still, her hands pulled the old silken vest off his shoulders and her lips encouraged his wandering hands, which pulled her shirt out of her scrunched up skirt.

They were very close now: her body pressed tightly against his, their minds brushing against each other's once in a while. Mina could swear she actually heard him when he thought something along the lines:_'…Ah, fuck it!_', before sinking his hand into her hair to finally, _finally_, return the intensity of the kiss. He pulled on her hair harshly, yanking her head back and releasing her dark curly hair from its unfeminine bun. It flowed over them both like a chocolate water fall. The NoLife King embraced her without restraint, at last remembering the perks of being with vampire women: they were unbreakable. In addition, Wilhelmina was still warm, death having claimed her only hours ago, so he eagerly pulled her closer feeling the heat coming from her belly. Mina began unbuttoning his shirt with shaky fingers, ignoring the red cravat and top buttons altogether, too desperate to touch the skin of his chest at last. Alucard bit the inside of his cheek to keep himself from showing _too_ much enjoyment.

"Move your legs." He ordered with a growl against her mouth, helping her adjust her position, until her long legs were draped behind him and the coffin, her body straddling his: hips to hips. Harker's skirt rolled up to gather around her upper thighs, constricting against her skin, to which she made a pouting face. Alucard grasped the material and tore it down the stitching, slamming his lips to hers in favor of keeping her quiet, when she gave a little outraged squeak.

It felt amazing when he moved his hands up her thighs under the material, rumpling it further and holding onto her hips. She parted from him and gasped against his neck, worrying the skin there with her own fangs. Mina could feel the slight poking of his claws against her flesh. Moving his fingers along the edge of her lacy panties, Alucard marveled at the texture of the article, wondering if she always dressed so attractively under the layers of strict business clothes. And then her lips were back on his, moving expertly in sync with his mouth, her tongue running rampantly over his lips, teeth.

He gripped the sides of her blouse and pulled, ripping it open and sending buttons flying in every direction-they sounded like rain, beating against the cool stone floor.

This time, it was clear that Mina was angry: she fisted her hands in his hair and pulled, punishing him for his actions, while simultaneously kissing him.

Alucard grasped her wrists and threw her down onto the coffin lid, his hands pinning hers above her head. Mina smiled slightly and gripped the coffin tightly, the wood digging in under her nails. She lay spread out before him, skirt pulled up around her hips and blouse open, revealing a large expanse of her milky white stomach and voluptuous chest, wrapped in an equally white Bardot.

She looked like a Christmas present.

The elder vampire ran his icy fingers up her body, ten, fiery glacial streams, until they reached her breasts, which he cupped with ardor.

"You're beautiful." He growled softly with appreciation, making Mina blush. He ran his hands gently along the ribbons to the center of her bra and squeezed the clasp in his two fingers. The material broke due to the sheer force of his fingers and the Bardot fell away to the sides. Harker gasped and blushed fiercely feeling him grope her so boldly. Her hands came down to his pants, gripping the material frantically, and pulling. They actually came down a notch. The elder vampire pressed a soft kiss into the center of her chest before quickly kissing,nipping and sucking both of her nipples. Mina moaned in pleasure and pain. Alucard chuckled darkly as he took in her luminous eyes and teeth pressed into her soft lower lip; he leaned over her body to kiss her, before unbuckling his belt and awkwardly slipping his trousers lower. He returned to her lips again adjusting their legs.

Mina felt the onslaught of his attention and passion all over her body. Her bleeding breasts were fondled so expertly, her sides were tickled, her thighs massaged-it was like he was everywhere at once; touching her everywhere. Fighting against the feeling, she opened her hazy eyes to see his familiars creep out of the coffin to caress her.

"No!" she shouted breathlessly, pulling on Alucard's wild hair to pin his attention. He looked to her with a silly, confused glare on his face. Mina cupped his cheeks, staring him in the eyes. "I want _you_, not some familiar, someone _else_! Just you and me-" her movements pulled his trousers down even lower, most of the material settling under her bottom. He glanced to the familiars and they shrunk away.

"Then say _my_ name" he growled, pulling her legs closer, till her backside rested on the cushion formed by his bunched up pants. She _felt_ him and her eyes widened in fear and anticipation. Mina gripped his shoulders tightly. He ripped off her panties, red marks appearing on her skin due to the power of his pull. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Say my name" he seethed and she knew what he was asking.

Who did she want?

It wasn't only a question of which of his many forms she and he would choose, it wasn't about who he should be for them all. It was a question about who he _really_ was.

"_Drąculea_!" she whispered in a gasping, drowning breath as he thrust into her unmercifully, tearing her body.

**...O...**

music: Lucy Rose _Lines_, Lana Del Ray _Summertime Sadness, _Gorillaz _Tomorrow Comes Today_

_should I continue?^^ I hope I didn't scare my readers away! ;)_


End file.
